Wedding Vows
by kyungxingdae
Summary: Jongin bukan orang yang religius, ia jarang pergi ke gereja. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat suci milik Tuhan itu. Demi memenuhi janjinya. EXO Drabble Fanfiction. KaiLu HunHan KaiSoo. Genderswitch (GS), AU


_Halo readers! Selamat datang di FF ala-alaku ini._

 _Aku baru aja beres dari kesibukanku ngurusin acara wisudaan di kampus sampai hari kemarin, jadi aku baru sempet bikin FF lagi. Kebetulan aku lagi baper, jadi yaa ga ada salahnya nulis drabble angst seperti ini._

 _Ga terlalu angst, sih. Aku masih belajar buat bikin sesuatu yang nyesek he he he._

 _Oh iya, buat readers yang baca "Faith", endingnya masih on progress nih. Sebentar lagi selesai kok kalau ngetiknya lancar hehe._

 _Minta sarannya yaa biar aku bisa lebih banyak belajar. Terima kasih!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Wedding Vows**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Xi Luhan - EXO Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun - EXO Sehun**

 **Do Kyungsoo - EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **-Genderswitch for Luhan and Kyungsoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko yang di pintu masuknya tertera tulisan _'closed'_. Karena terlambat bangun tadi pagi, ia terpaksa harus mendapat tempat parkir yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat tujuannya. Tapi tak apalah, mendapat tempat parkir saat semua orang berebut seperti ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk disesali.

Tangan kanan Jongin menenteng kunci mobilnya yang sesekali berdenting saat kunci-kunci berbahan logam yang menyatu di sana saling bersentuhan. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buket bunga yang sengaja ia beli sebelum berangkat ke sini. Jongin sesekali menyesap harum bunga itu, khawatir aromanya menghilang saat ia menyimpannya terlalu lama di dalam mobil.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Jongin tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini ia berdandan habis-habisan. Kemeja putih _slim fit_ yang kancing atasnya dibuka satu, setelan hitam kekinian yang sengaja ia pesan dari penjahit langganan ibunya, sepatu pantofel kulit dengan desain terbaru. Jongin merasa berhasil untuk memantaskan dirinya.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Bibir Jongin sedikit mengerucut. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berpakaian sangat rapi dan menarik. Pria dengan setelan, wanita dengan gaun. Kalau begini ceritanya, Jongin bisa-bisa _tidak terlihat_. Sayang sekali, padahal Jongin sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Ini dia tujuan Jongin. Gereja. Jongin bukan orang yang religius, ia jarang pergi ke gereja. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat suci milik Tuhan itu.

Demi memenuhi janjinya.

Jongin cukup beruntung. Ia mendapat kursi di baris ketiga di dekat jalan yang mengarah ke podium. Ia segera merapikan jasnya dengan menarik ujung jasnya ke arah bawah tak lama setelah ia duduk. Mungkin saja kerutan-kerutan yang dihasilkan pada jasnya setelah ia duduk membuatnya tidak terlihat rapi, _kan?_

Sepuluh menit kemudian, para tamu undangan-termasuk Jongin-diminta untuk duduk dengan tenang. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu pun membentuk seulas senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya yang berwarna gelap.

Inilah saatnya.

Inilah saatnya bagi Jongin untuk melihat seorang wanita cantik berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi oleh ayahnya. Wanita itu tidak pernah gagal dalam memenangkan hati Jongin. Wajahnya yang cantik bak dewi langit yang selalu ia dengar dari dongeng anak kecil, matanya yang indah dan berkilauan bak berlian yang ditimpa sinar matahari, senyumnya yang merekah indah walau harus ternoda oleh sedikit luka di bagian bawah bibirnya.

Dia sempurna di mata Jongin. Dia yang bernama Xi Luhan.

Lihatlah bagaimana wanita berdarah Tiongkok itu memakan gaun _Givenchy_ putih tanpa lengan yang terlihat pas di badannya. Lihatlah bagaimana rambut lurusnya disatukan oleh sebuah jepit rambut sebelum dihias oleh tudung putih panjang yang mengekor sampai punggungnya. Lihatlah bagaimana kaki kecilnya melangkah untuk menyamakan lebar langkahnya dengan sang ayah.

Luhan sangat cantik.

Saking seriusnya Jongin dalam memerhatikan Luhan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sahabat baiknya sudah berdiri di depan altar. Tidak sampai ayah Luhan menyerahkan telapak tangan putrinya pada lelaki itu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi, tapi Jongin tahu sahabatnya itu bahagia saat ini. Kata orang, mata tidak bisa berbohong. Termasuk mata Sehun, sahabatnya.

"Saya…"

 _Kim Jongin_ …

"...menerimamu…"

 _Xi Luhan…_

"...untuk menjadi…"

 _Istriku_ …

Jongin tersentak dengan kata batinnya sendiri. Dulu, ia sering mengulang janji pernikahan itu saat ia masih kecil. Saat dua anak kecil yang rumahnya berdekatan sama-sama bermimpi untuk menikah di masa dewasa mereka.

Dua anak kecil bernama Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan.

"Aku berjanji untuk menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka…"

 _...dalam sehat maupun sakit…_

"...dan dalam senang..."

 _...maupun susah._

"Aku akan mencintaimu dan menemanimu…"

... _seumur hidupku_.

"Inilah janjiku padamu…"

 _...Xi Luhan_.

Sudut mata Jongin dapat menangkap aura kebahagiaan dari diri Luhan. Luhan sudah menantikan momen ini terjadi, jadi wajar saja jika Luhan sebahagia itu.

Apalagi pria itu, Oh Sehun, orang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama dua tahun terakhir. Jongin yakin Luhan menginginkan pernikahan ini lebih dari apapun.

Karena Jongin tidak pernah melihat binar penuh cinta dari mata Luhan sebelum perempuan itu bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

"Saya, Xi Luhan, menerimamu, Oh Sehun, untuk menjadi suamiku. Aku berjanji untuk menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan dalam senang maupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Luhan berhasil.

Ia juga berhasil. Berhasil menepati janjinya untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Luhan, cinta pertamanya.

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Apalagi setelah Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Telinga Jongin dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara _'romantis sekali'_ atau _'mereka sangat cocok'_ dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mau tidak mau, Jongin ikut bertepuk tangan setelah menaruh buket bunga yang tadi ia bawa di pangkuannya.

Jongin benci keramaian. Jongin benci tepuk tangan. Tapi untuk Luhan, ia melakukannya.

"Kau membawa bunga?"

Jongin menoleh pada perempuan yang berbicara di sampingnya. Ia yakin perempuan itu bicara padanya karena tidak ada orang di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku? Iya."

"Sebut aku sok tahu, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Luhan _eonnie_."

Jongin memicingkan mata tidak suka pada perempuan bermata besar itu. Siapa dia hingga berani berbicara seperti itu di depan Jongin?

"Jangan berikan bunga itu, kumohon." perempuan itu terlihat serius. "Kau tak ingin kebahagiannya sirna karena perasaan bersalahnya padamu, _kan?_ "

Jongin tercenung. Perempuan ini benar juga. Sehun dan Luhan akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika Jongin tiba-tiba memberi Luhan sebuket bunga _bluebells_ yang ia bawa. Ayolah, bagaimana mereka tidak akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika bunga _bluebells_ berarti kesendirian dan penyesalan?

"Ya sudah, kau ambil saja bunga ini."

Perempuan itu menunjukkan gestur tangan bahwa ia menolak pemberian Jongin sambil terkekeh kecil. "Ini bukan berarti kau menyesal karena harus duduk di sebelahku, _kan?_ "

Jongin ingin menjawab iya, tapi ia tidak sampai hati untuk melakukannya. "Terserah kau dan pikiranmu saja, nona _stranger_."

"Aku punya nama dan namaku bukan _stranger_."

Bibir Jongin membentuk seringaian tipis. Perempuan ini...modus?

"Aku tidak berniat untuk bertanya tentang siapa namamu."

"Do Kyungsoo, kalau kau mau tahu."

 _Nama yang cukup bagus_ , pikir Jongin.

"Aku Kim Jongin, kalau kau mau tahu." balas Jongin dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Kemudian hening sesaat. Keduanya lalu sama-sama berdiri untuk menyambut Sehun dan Luhan, sepasang pengantin baru yang resmi menjadi suami istri hari ini. Tepuk tangan masih riuh terdengar, tapi kini Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, bunga _bluebells_ yang tadi Jongin bawa tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu menyesal atau merasa sendirian. Entahlah, sejak perempuan asing di sampingnya itu mengajaknya berbicara, ia merasakan efek yang aneh.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Oh iya, Kyungsoo. Nama yang cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _HAHAHA astaga endingnya aneh banget ya… Aku gak tega ngebiarin Jongin sendirian ditinggal nikah, jadi aku ketemuin dia sama Kyungsoo (KaiSoo FTW)_

 _Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ala-alaku yang sekadarnya ini. Tolong isi kotak review-nya yaa ^^~_


End file.
